Relations
by Chambered Secrets
Summary: It seems that the saying holds true. You can't choose your family and you can't choose who you love. Aladdin mysteriously runs into his long separated brother and Razoul finds that he is not made of stone. Why did Flynn suddenly reappear? Why is he here?


Hope you guys enjoy this little bunny!

Aladdin reclined as he looked out over Agrabah…it was a peaceful day and he could hear the market's bustling from his little hideout. He knew that it annoyed Jasmine when he disappeared like this, but he couldn't help it. She had to understand that while she had been raised for this all her life, he still felt new to her world. No matter that they were married, no matter that he had lived in the palace for years now. No…all that mattered was that he still felt like he was a stranger.

He felt a small tug on his sleeve and looked down, smiling at Abu as his little friend tried to cheer him up by making a face. He gave a small laugh so that Abu wouldn't think that he didn't appreciate his efforts, but went back to overlooking the city. He didn't know what was missing; he should probably talk to Jasmine. She was one of the smartest people he knew; maybe she would know a way to help him.

He was about to abandon his post in his loft when he heard an uproar in the marketplace. He smirked to himself; he remembered when he used to work them up like that. Sure enough moments later he could hear the guards pounding their feet to put an end to the disturbance. The familiar sounds took him back, way back to when he was a kid and he and his brother would fend for scraps for their mother.

That thought saddened him. When their mother died they had been carted off to the orphanage. Aladdin hadn't been able to stand it and his older brother tried to get them both out. Only Aladdin succeeded and he hadn't seen his brother since. He thought his memories came to life when he heard a familiar voice give the same weak excuse "I wasn't _stealing_! I was taking a closer _look_!"

Realizing that he wasn't caught in some vivid daydream he leapt out of the tree and looked down at the marketplace. Sure enough in the market place was the one he had thought he would never see again. The one he had just been thinking of. His brother… for a moment he was mute with shock. Before he knew it he was down in the marketplace shoving Razul aside as he said softly "Iman?"

Flynn had been doing his best to convince the beefy guard that he had only the purest intentions with the necklace he had been examining. When a name that he had thought he had left behind was murmured. He turned and stared the man before him. For a second he didn't realize who he was looking at before he said softly "Aladdin?"

The memory flashed across his mind even as he tried to restrain it.

He and his brother as they were taken from their home and forced to live in an oppressive orphanage. His brother crying every night as he tried to adjust to his new life. His little brother begging him to escape with him.

Sneaking out.

Getting caught.

His voice yelling at Aladdin to keep running as he was dragged back to the orphanage.

His name had been Iman then…but the orphanage had decided to rename him a 'proper' name and he became Eugene. He had gotten out and changed his name to Flynn, never once forgetting the brother he missed.

There he was standing before him, his big eyes the same as the child he had been torn away from, but they were so out of place on the face of a man. Even more so since that man was dressed like a Sultan. Aladdin himself seemed to have changed very little, but his circumstances certainly had.

He was almost sure that he was thinking of the wrong person when they forced Razoul to let him go. He was certain he was in some sort of alternate reality when the guards let him go and even _bowed_ to him. "Iman?" Aladdin repeated again, seeming to share Flynn's own fears that this was all some sort of trick.

Slowly almost as if he was moving in a dream Flynn nodded his head and then cracked a thin smile "No one's called me that in…well a while." He gave a chocked laugh as he said "My name is Flynn now…has been for a while." He wasn't going to go into detail what his name had been _between_ Iman and Flynn, not if he could help it.

Aladdin almost choked when he heard Iman's or rather Flynn's response. "Of course." He said softly…wondering what he intended to do now. There was no way he could have ignored his brother…but what could he do now? There was an entire _lifetime_ between them.

Razoul was often assumed that he was not very intelligent. That was fine to him because it served him well to maneuver around those who would take his position. So it was easy for him to realize that something of some significance was taking place here. Playing dumb he decided to have his worst fears confirmed as he choked out in the most respectful tone he could muster "Aladdin…" He refused to call him by any sort of title until he _actually_ ruled over Agrabah "Do you know this street rat?"

He slowly swallowed as Aladdin continued to look at the man before them with wide eyes as he said breathlessly "He's my brother…"

The Captain did his best to refrain from groaning aloud. He wondered where all of this family kept creeping out of the woodwork. Though it shouldn't surprise him, the lowest life forms were always able to smell opportunity. He had accepted the revealing of Aladdin's father since he had asked the Oracle about it. However this brother was obviously from the same tree as the masquerading street rat and his worthless father…he was a sly, untrustworthy troublemaker.

Knowing what Razoul was most likely thinking Aladdin reached forward and helped his older brother up. "You have to come with me to the Palace…there's so much to explain."

Flynn's brows raised when he heard Aladdin so casually invite him into the palace. It was true they had MUCH to cover and he knew that he was in for an interesting tale to say the least. He moved to follow after Aladdin but couldn't help but feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck rise. He turned to see the Captain of the Guards looking at him darkly. He was used to such looks and merely smirked in reply before following after his little brother. He would mess with the guard later, now he had far more important things to attend to.

The brothers said little to each other as they entered the Palace grounds. Flynn let out a low whistle as he looked around and then remembered something from their childhood. He laughed as he looked at Aladdin out of the corner of his eyes "You always did want to live in the Palace…seems dreams can come true."

Aladdin laughed surprised that his brother would remember that after so long. "Yeah…" He said softly, for a moment the two shared a look and warm smiles. Then a sharp voice echoed over the grounds that made Aladdin wince as he saw Jasmine storm up to him and she asked icily "Aladdin where _have_ you been?"

The Captain had decided that it was his duty to follow the two riff raffs into the palace grounds. He swore to himself that if this 'brother' of Aladdin's so much put a toe out of line then he was going to take him down. He didn't care how and he didn't care but he would. When he saw the princess he smirked to himself. If there was one thing that he gave Aladdin credit for it was being able to handle her.

She was fair and just as a ruler and usually very understanding as a person. However it seemed that Aladdin had the special…if unfortunate, knack of bringing out her more temperamental side. Still…he had to be honest with himself. There was love between them. It was **only** because of that he hadn't dealt with the street rat personally.

Aladdin smiled warmly at Jasmine, knowing that rather than being upset with him she had merely been worried. After all he was the Sultan now even if he didn't behave like it. He shouldn't make her worry like that. He hoped that his news would earn her forgiveness even if he could already see her eyes softening as she walked towards him.

He held out his hand towards Flynn and couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he said "I'm sorry Jasmine…but…" He laughed softly; he didn't even know how to say it… he almost still couldn't believe it himself "This is my brother…Iman…or rather Flynn as he is called now."

Jasmine stopped short and looked at Flynn as if she had been unaware of his presence until that moment. She opened her mouth but it seemed that shock had the same effect on her as it did Aladdin. She was struck mute for a moment before she smiled warmly and bowed her head towards him. "I was unaware that Aladdin had a brother…though his family does have the tendency to show up at the least expected times."

Flynn laughed at her joke even as he didn't understand it. They had no other family that he was aware of. Their mother had died and their father… his eyes widened in realization and he turned to Aladdin "You found father?" His tone implied that he didn't know if he should be joyous or upset.

The princess realized her mistake at once and held her hand over her mouth as if she could take back her words that way. Aladdin took her hand from her lips and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he said softly "For a bit…he tried to rob us at our wedding." He laughed softly and shook his head "He hung around for awhile…but he took off."

Flynn nodded his head stiffly; he could see the pain that Aladdin was trying to hide behind his long hair. Even after all these years…decades, he could still read him. He gave a small smile and reached out and clasped Aladdin's shoulder. He knew how much their father had meant to him. He gave the shoulder a squeeze and said gently "That's always been his way…it's where we get it from." He ended the sentence with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Aladdin nodded and swung his arm around Flynn's shoulders "But now we're together again." His tone was filled with awe as he said words, hoping to make this whole event seem more real.

Jasmine had been raised to deal with these sorts of occasions and instinctively knew that she should leave them alone for a moment. "I'll go see the servants prepare a room for you." She looked over at Razoul who seemed ready to pounce if either one of them made a wrong move. She rolled her eyes and took him by his collar "Come, you may help me." Her tone implied there would be no arguments.

Aladdin laughed as he watched Razoul flounder off with the princess and Flynn gave a small wave and a wink before turning back t his little brother. "Things sure have changed…"

Aladdin shook his head and said "They have, but just the outside…the inside is still the same."

Flynn was almost unaware of his breath of relief as he heard this and said "So…whose the girl? How did you manage to stay here of all places?"

Aladdin broke out into laughter "That's the Princess… Princess Jasmine…my wife."

Flynn blinked blankly at Aladdin for a moment before feeling his jaw drop as he tried to get one last look at the departing Princess. It seemed that indeed… things had both changed and yet hadn't. This was going to be a long conversation.

Hope you guys are reaping the benefits of this little bunny! More to come!


End file.
